


A Crêpe Affair

by misumaru



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Food Kink, Humor, Intimidation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: All Sekizan wants is a crepe. That's all. Too bad today isn't his lucky day...





	A Crêpe Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Because my wonderful beta Ldybastet talked me into it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters owned by Amasi Shiori.

The tiny crepe store was packed. Sekizan wasn’t sure why as he quietly joined the back of the queue snaking out of the front door – after all, he came here frequently and had never needed to queue for more than a few minutes before – but the answer soon became obvious as he filed inside. A hulking presence was stood looming over the counter, every server occupied as they struggled to build the mother of all crepes from scratch. Sekizan wasn’t sure if he should be pissed off or jealous, watching with sparkling eyes as each new layer of filling was added, and there were was a constant low-level hum of annoyance from the other customers as they continued to wait.

The question was, who would even need a crepe that big? It wasn’t like you could easily share one and even Sekizan himself was sure he’d be sick before even managed to finish half of that thing. The exhausted servers finally put the finishing touches to their creation, coating it with a generous helping of chocolate sauce and chopped hazelnuts on top of the whipped cream before handing it with no small amount of difficulty over the counter. The line finally moved forward, giving Sekizan a better view of the mystery customer. He was quickly met with the unmistakable profile of Zanba Ryuujin, Ryojin’s scrum-half. What the hell was he doing in a place like this? Then again, he could probably ask the same question of Sekizan…

Sekizan tried to blend into the queue a little more, to pull back and keep his head down to reduce the chances of getting spotted despite his distinctive hairstyle, but it was all for nothing. As Zanba strolled past, a large blob of cream and chocolate sauce dripped from the crepe, falling as if in slow motion as Sekizan watched until it landed directly on Sekizan’s shirt.

Zanba was slow to react, disconcertingly dark eyes drifting from the newly formed stain up to Sekizan’s face over the course of what felt like hours, Sekizan’s heart pounding the entire time. “Sorry. Aren’t you…?”

“Jinko’s captain.” Sekizan tried to keep his voice firm, even though the light above him was being blocked out. It was ridiculous that this was getting to him, but he just wasn’t used to anyone being able to tower over him like this…

“I remember. Good game.” Without the slightest bit of concern, Zanba reached out and scooped up the remaining cream from where it was slowly soaking into Sekizan’s shirt with his fingers then sucked them clean, taking his time and making sure every trace of it was gone as Sekizan watched. It was almost hypnotic, pink tongue lapping over those huge fingers… Then the crepe was unceremoniously shoved in Sekizan’s face. “Want a bite? As an apology.”

Sekizan couldn’t deny that it looked good. Maybe it was a little weird to share another guy’s crepe, but he could hear his stomach growling as he looked at the dessert in from of him, all gooey chocolate and cream and caramel sauce and were those even a few slices of banana sticking out of the side? Sekizan swallowed, suddenly salivating hard. Why not? Zanba _had_ ruined his shirt, after all. Fair was fair. “Sure. Thanks.”

He had to hold the crepe with both hands as he leaned forward to take a bite, it was so heavy. Worth it though. Sekizan thought he’d died and gone to heaven as he savoured the mouthful of sticky-sweet goodness. It was perfect – from the crunch of the hazelnuts, to the way the cream was melting and combining with chocolate, to the softness of the banana… He was even sure he’d found a tiny pocket of red bean paste in there, hiding amongst the layers. It must have been custom-made, he couldn’t remember seeing anything with that combination on the menu before; he’d have to investigate and experiment more the next time he…

Sekizan was knocked out of his happy crepe-induced haze by the brush of a thumb against his cheek. There was a generous dollop of cream coating his cheek that he’d somehow managed to miss and that Zanba had apparently decided he needed help cleaning up. The large thumb swept down again, gently rubbing against the curve of Sekizan’s cheek, before Zanba sucked it into his mouth, humming his approval at the creamy coating. “Tastes good, right? Ah, there’s still a little bit…”

Still a little stunned, Sekizan didn’t even try and resist as the now slightly damp thumb brushed against his cheek again, pressing lightly as Zanba circled it over and over, determined to wipe up every last drop of cream. Then the cream was pulled from Sekizan’s nerveless hands and Zanba walked off, waving a brief goodbye as he went. “Sorry again about the shirt.”

Sekizan stood there speechless and blushing for a few seconds before ducking his head down and rushing from the store as fast as he could manage. He wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing – the stares from the other customers or the fact that he now had an erection that needed taking care of immediately. If not sooner.

The crepe would just have to wait…


End file.
